The years beginnings
by EternalbloodSkies
Summary: A new Phantom, be excited, because this story will lead to many deep wonders on how a killers life can be when they are transparent.
1. The Phantoms Beginning

The male huffs in a constant manner, "huff,huff,huff... is this the end..." He sees many snow flakes fall from this dreary snowy day, his body layed dormant on the snowy plain, as his last breaths was being caught to mind... "Why did it end like this, I thought we could be together forever", his blood stains poured deep into the snow, which was flowing from the left side of the males rib cage, a bullet was stuck inside and it was too cold to remove it neither did his body permit him, since he was so weak at the moment. Falling snow flakes softly fell from the sky hitting his face lightly, as one went straight into the males right pupil, a water drop formed from that eyes trailing down his face, as it showed a tear flowing from his cold brown eyes that was slowly closing.

The black hair ruffled back on the snow, as it was shaped in a cocktail fashion, more like a birds feathers, this wasn't really visable, because the back view was in the snow. "Well, I've lived my life to the fullest, though it was short, the path one could follow like this doesn't end in a good one... I knew that, but even so I can't help to regret... A flashing light starts to fade in appreance infront of the males eyes, as his vision went blank, a sudden loud ring came into sound. "The hell!" He raised his upper body up with quickness, because of his alarm going off, his eyes raging as blood lust was in the air, as he was sweating heavily.

The white T-shirt he was wearing was soaked, as his toned body was shown, he had a clear 8 pack, but that was due to his life style of exercise. Extending his right hand over towards the left of his little floor Japanese bed, he turnt off the alarm. "Hey, come on already you slow poke you'll be late for school again.!" Loud noises was heard from outside his window, as he looked out to see his known friend Sayawai. "Sanji: Stop yelling it's annoying, I'm up you loser, sheesh you're making everyone hear." Sayawai: Well, you're going to be late for school again mister. Sanji: What, he qucikly looks at the clock it was 8 am already. Shit he rushed towads the bathroom, and gets ready faster than you can say shoot before a bullet can travel from a 45 millimeter pistol into someones head. Rushing down the stairs with his Japanese school clothes on he met with his cousin, as they quickly walked down to school. Yes, the prologue to this Phantoms journey.

Sanji took his normal pace as he was walking to school like always, it's like he didn't care if they was going to be late or not, Sayawai knew this, since she was well aware of his demeanor all to well by now. Sanji had his eyes keenly focused on their surroundings while they walked towards the school which was a block away, large in it's size being a high school indeed that made sense. Sanji was 18 years old, and still attended school, because of his lack of effort to pass the test for graduation. He was well capable of doing so, but it wasn't in is interest as of last year for his personal reasons. Sanji was 5.8 in height a very toned young man for his age, not filled with huge muscle around his body, since he was slim, but well built, so to say having a very cold way about himself though he truly cared within, as he looked serious with a nonchalant attitude.

Sayawai however still attended school to be with Sanji, they was indeed close, since they lived in the same apartment sharing it like so. She was a very beautiful Japanese girl with grayish blue eyes which was rare for one who came from Japan herself, short in size being near Sanji's shoulders in length 5.6 to be exact, but no doubt feisty in a very collective way, sweet too, very pretty, having long black hair that extended towards her waist line and on top of that smartest girl in her class. Funny really, she passed every test given with ease, but failed the graduation test twice, since she even skipped a grade after Sanji. She was 1 year older than him, as their birthdays June 15 1994, and September 4 1995. The reason for this, was to keep the bonds with their peaceful life, so called normal life in their eyes hopefully, but they knew anything could happen.

Sayawai: Sanji stop looking around, we are already late can't we increase our walking pace, I mean I already scouting the area 4 times already around 5 am. Sanji: You did what, so you're telling me you was up all that time, and you didn't wake me up? Sayawai: I didn't know I had to wake you up, I mean aren't you suppose to get up yourself young man? She said young man, because she knew it bothered Sanji, since she was older than him, but age wasn't a huge factor in his eyes, matter of fact it didn't bothered him so to say, since he was so mature any age group was well fitted with him. Sanji:Ok, fair enough, but you was careful at least right? Sayawai: Of course I had a pistiol in my bra like always. Sanji: Really, he places his left hand on his head, as the other one was holding his school bag. I told you not to do that, since it's not very useful in a gun battle... Sayawai: What do you know about it being useful, you don't have breasts mister. I find it to be very comfy, she softly giggled in a teasing way. Sanji: Oh, whatever suit yourself he looked deeply at the morning blue sky with those brown eyes of his.

Yo! Sanji what's up man, a male suddenly rushed besides him, as his brown eyes quickly faded in the back becoming dark like a ghost itself. Quickly Sanji moved towards the left side extending his right foot out, while keeping a correct balance to trip the male for that he fell on his face. Sayawai: Really, it was Sojo, why did you do that Sanji she pouted looked at him puffing up her cheeks. Sojo: Oww, that hurt he sat up to stand on his two feet, as he looked at Sanji. Hey, what's the deal man, it's just me. Sanji: I'm sorry I don't do well with sneak ups hahaha, his brown eyes turned back to normal before he was able to notice. Sojo:Well, it's cool I did come here to see both of you. He glared at Sayawai, hi there... with a devious smile on his face, as he looked at her. Sayawai: One wrong move and I'm calling the cops, because your a pervert, and if that doesn't work I'll break your face in. She softly smiled at him, which left him sweating bullets. Sanji: Let's go guys he started to speed up walking towards the schools entrance, as they entered the school walking up to the 4th floor where the class was.

Sanji felt uneasy for some reason it's weird, because he couldn't pinpoint why, as he walked into the classroom slowly. Sayawai followed behind him, but soon passing him saying "excuse me Sanji", she entered in a little faster to meet her three friends. The name of her three friends were Maysha,Leah and Shashiah. Maysha: What took you so long, you're usually more early than this. Sayawai: Hahah, my silly cousin wasn't in the mood to wake up today, sorry ladies. On that note they all laughed among themselves, and talked about their short mornings, with the problems that came along with it that pertained towards females. Sanji looked around the classroom, it was the same like always loud,busy,outing, but what always stood out to him was the peaceful cry it gave off despite everything that went on. He questioned himself saying, I hope this never ends, in saying that his teacher came in his name was Mr. Kanza. Mr Kanza: Alright everyone sit down, because class is about to start. Sojo: Oh, man we didn't get to talk this morning buddy he spoke to Sanji who was about to take his seat. Sanji: Hey, well it's always the next morning, and relax we got until lunch time he softly smiled.

The moment Sanji was about to take his seat a loud bang occured, as shatters of the window glass from that class room was heard. Class students besides Sanji and Sayawai: What was that, no way that was loud, ah, all kinds of complaining went on during this little ordeal everyone was caught off guard saying what in the world, a hole was left in the glass, as the shot came passing Sanji's backside just missing the back of his head on purpose about 2 inch's from contact. Sanji: No way... it can't be he spoke to himself after quickly looking at Sayawai who deeply sighed. Sanji's nightmares has finally returned from that moment, he knew things wouldn't be normal again after that. Looking at the floor near him, just like the window which had a hole in it, he spotted a small metal ball, it wasn't a bullet, because it's front had a opening like a cup in somewhat. Sanji: What is this he picked it up with his right hand though it was hot the heat didn't bother him much, but it had a rolled up note inside the metal like cap. Mr, Kanza wanted the cap, as he walked over to Sanji, but quickly he took out that rolled up note, and gave that cap, since he didn't care about it much.

Mr, Kanza: Alright everyone relax it was simply a joke by some kid who skipped school, I'll talk about it with the principal later, now please take your seats. Sanji was hearing his words, but he knew this wasn't a prank played by some teenager. Opening the rolled up paper he read the words, as it stated YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYMORE... Sanji's eyes started to widen slightly, meanwhile Sayawai was watching all of this, and knew their new years beginning was really about to start now, as a new year was approaching, before the graduation test once more, but sadly their lives couldn't escape them. Sanji sat down and class started until lunchtime, as now all the kids from his class were in the lunch room talking about the day so far. Sayawai was sitting with her three girlfriends, as one of them was talking about the morning matter.

Leah: Man that was weird and scary, it happened so fast being loud and all, but you know it's funny how the cap landed right behind your cousins head, and barely missed his head. Sayawai: Yeah it was foolish of that teenager to do that, but I'm glad he didn't get hurt, though he does look kinda down. She looked over towards Sanji who was sitting on the next table ahead with Soji, as he listened to his ranting about Sayawai who he liked very much. Maysha: She slightly blushes as Sanji's name was coming out her mouth, maybe someone needs to talk to him? I'll.. before she was able to finish Sayawai said you're right, I'll be back. Leah:Nice job slow poke, your best chance to cheer him up ruined, you need to talk louder she deeply sighed, we'll help you get a date before this school year ends. Maysha:What, come on guys that's not what I want, she stuttered lightly, they didn't believe her because of that, but just softly smiled in a sneaky manner.

Sayawai: Hey, Sanji what's going on, she took a sit next to himself after placing her left hand on her behind softly keeping her school skirt down, as she took a seat. Sojo: Hey, Sayawai rare for you to come over here, since you're always talking with those three hahaha. Sayawai: Hey, it seems Sanji is in a bad mood, I think it's because he didn't have breakfast in the morning, I'm usually the one cooking, and since he wasn't up I punished him hahaha. Sojo:Really, well that's nice, but you know he has been feeling down, but you're the sweetish, before he was able to finish she cut him off. Please, can you give us a min Sojo? Sojo looked disappointed after he was trying to compliment her hoping to make a score in somewhat in getting her to like him, but it was all ruined because of that. Sojo:Uhh.. Ok I'll just grab some more food, be back in a min.

Sayawai: You know what that was about right? She lost her happy spirited voice, that she normally would have around the others. The voice she released was more of dark one that had no feelings, as she was a programed robot. Sanji: Yes, I know Sayawai, we can't stay here anymore, but I don't wanna leave, this place it's been two years already. Sayawai: I know, but what choice do we have, they have found us, we can't stay here Sanji. He knew her words were true, but he didn't want to end this good feeling he was having, it felt like it wasn't fake, but since it had to end he questioned those thoughts... You need to pass the graduation test this time, I'll do the same, we'll speak to her later after school, and prepare our leaving 4 days top. Sanji: "Understood" he saw Sojo coming back from getting more food, as Sayawai smiled and said I'm going back to the others like her normal self. Sanji let out a smile towards his friend, as everything was alright after she spoke to him.

Sojo: You seem happy again, I'm not surprised you spoke to Sayawai after all. I mean, what I would do just to live with her, man you're lucky. Sanji: Hahaha, she wouldn't be as great in your mind if you were to live with her , but I do care about her. Sojo: Yeah alright, whatever you say, but hey you wanna hang out after school? Sanji: No, I'm sorry, I need to run some errands around tokyo street, because I forgot to pick up the right ingredients for Sayawai to cook dinner tonight, she was kinda upset he smiled speaking towards him. Sojo: Ah, man well it's always tomorrow, have fun man. Sanji: I'll try, because I don't like fun much. Lunch break was over around this time, as everyone went back to afternoon class until the bell rung to end the day of school. Mr. Kanza: Remember study hard, and be ready in 3 days for the graduation exams, and enjoy your new year kids.

Sanji was walking out of the schools entrance towards the block headeding home, as Sayawai was still around the entrance herself speaking to her friends. Leah: Come on you was suppose to go out and have Yakitori with us today at the restaurant on Tokyo street. Sayawai: I know, but we need to study, and I have to cook tonight it's no point in going out to eat, if that's the case. I'm sorry guys, I'll talk with you later bye bye. She caught up with Sanji after running for a few sec's. Sanji: We'll study for the exams pass it, and pack our things. I need to talk to Maxseen, and let her know of the current status. Sayawai: Really, you do know if that happens she'll get highly agitated, since she took us in that business and all, so once they find out were connected with her, she'll be involved. Sanji: You see, that's why I need to talk with her, after everything she's done why should we hide this from her? Once we are done talking, we'll cut our bonds, and act like it was betrayal to cover our tracks.

Sayawai: I see, and you think she'll be fine with this? Sanji: She wouldn't have a choice, because we are runaways, and no doubt the ones who found us finally has to be connected with Fade of the Phantoms... Sayawai: I already anticipated that, and that's why this is more serious than we thought, well what are you going to do now Sanji? Sanji: I have a job to finish to take out this mafia group who's going to group up, and turn over this grand party Gato made. You see, Gato is best friends with Naishen, but little does he know Naishen plans to turn his back on him, and ruin everything. Most of Gato's crew is already on his side because of his slick convincing, so tonight they will kill Gato. Sayawai: Kill, but aren't you going to be there? Sanji: Precisely, so that's not going to happen. Maxseen has big dealings with Gato, as in the money business in selling drugs, and she doesn't want to lose that key. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. You have any jobs today? Sayawai: No, so I'll just study, just don't die, but it's you so everything will be fine. She softly smiled patting his back, as she walked ahead faster. Please don't forget the grocery this time. Sanji: Hmph, I got it, see you later.

Walking down the block their apartment was on Sanji soon passed the corner by making a right. The moment he turned his presence was nowhere to be found even if you were a by stander or not. Sanji made his way down a ally way on some busy streets where cars were passing by people was talking, as life was keeping them busy, because of this nothing really caught their attention unless it was something pertaining towards themselves. Sanji looked down at the busy people from a roof top. He hated the way most people acted, as if nothing was going on until it effected them, which is why in a sick demented manner within, he loved his job, but at the same time it caused a burden of despair that he knew couldn't be ridden of until he died. Well, it's time for work I'll get there faster this way instead of taking the bus like normal people...

Closing his brown eyes softly a shudder like a cold air started passing him. He opened his eyes has they became light like a ghost, but his color was still emanate fading in the back. "Alright now"... Sanji started to run towards the edge of the roof top, as he took a leap off it's surface with his left foot. The space between the two buildings was about 15 feet or more, so normally a human would fall around this time, but you see he wasn't normal. The air behind him moved swiftly like a passing grayish light that gave off a ghostly color, it looked like wind that wasn't able to be seen. Sanji's body had already been close to the next buildings roof top like it was nothing after he jumped off the first one. He extended his right hand outwards quickly grabbing the buildings edge, since he didn't land on the surface of it itself, so by pulling himself with that arm he flipped over, and kept running from building to building over and over following this process. The third building attempt was the time he was clearly jumping on each of the buildings surfaces.

Sanji didn't take long in doing this, because of his skills in combat, it wasn't a great feat. The traveling he took was directly towards the bigger buildings in Japan kinda like a Manhattan structure just Japanese style. He landed on top of a huge building that was black with gray windows, as it was 30 stories high. Sanji kneeled down looking at the height, "well isn't this a great view." Looking at his watch which was on his left wrist the time was 5:00 pm. "It's about time I arrived." Sanji slowly stepped off the building falling in a rapid rate, but stayed close by the windows to this building. Once he reached the 20th floor level, he placed his right hand on the glass as it was sliding in a fast rate, only to use the balance of his quick grip on the glass which took his body forward. He went forward extending his left foot out kicking the glass, as he rolled inside the building. "Ah, always like entering in style, when I jump from buildings. I hope Maxseen will be alright with another broken window" he looks back as the wind draft came through.

He had his school bag around his left wrist while this was happening, because of his constant moving it's wavering was certain. Cracking his neck Sanji began to walk towards the elevator on that floor pressing the button to make it come in about a min. Seeing some workers there, they nicely said. "Hey Sanji nice to see you again. Yeah, it's always exciting when you come here man, I mean you bring the place alive ahaha." Sanji: Well... if you say so ahaha, I mean Maxseen keep things going doesn't she? I don't know man you get her going, so who's the say that's true. Sanji: Yeah, alright catch you later he got off the 30th floor and began walking to her office slowly opening the door with his right hand.

Yeah, I'm here Maxseen. Maxseen: I've noticed already since I saw you from outside and heard the window break... Oh, hahah you heard that Sanji said. Sometimes I wished you take the normal way up Sanji. I'm not normal though Maxseen, and that way is so dull, come on cut me a break? I'll think about it, since that's 40 windows you broke this year already mister. I see, that much, well I didn't notice sorry. Anyway, I have something to talk with you about, it's important. Yes, it must be since you came to see me in your school clothes knowing you have a job tonight, what is it? I've gotten a message at school today, and it said YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYMORE.

She was paying keen attention, but couldn't help but stand up from her chair after hearing those words. Maxseen was a tall lady slim lady the color of her skin was like Sanji's light brown. No way, they found you already? I'm afraid so Sanji said in a deep cold manner. The Fade of Phantoms, well the guy leading it all anyway... Kinshou. If he knows you're here Sanji, then he'll soon know of us, if not already. I know, which is why we need to be on move again. Sayawai and I, we decided that because we don't want to bring you trouble. She deeply sighed. I see, well if that's what you want fine I'm not going to stop you, because you well know that staying here will bring harm. I'm just sorry I can't do anything else to help Sanji. Hmph, don't be sorry, you did enough by watching over Sayawai and I for two years now. I still haven't finished what I started all those years ago anyway, and I may need you in the future to do it. I can't have you dying just yet, so Sayawai, and I leaving is the best choice.

I see, so be it when will you depart and where? I plan to go to New York city after 4 days, I know Sayawai will follow, unless she has other plans. New York already Sanji? Yes, I have things needed to be done there, and it's about time I get them done, because I have leads. How can you go to a place that you have no memory of in hopes to figure out who you are? I'll figure a way out, because without the answers living this life as his tool should have remained... Please be careful Sanji... I'll try, but you already know I can't die easily. Yes, but I do know Kinshou is capable of many things, just be careful like I said. Sanji nodded towards the females words, and turned around to walk out of the room. I'll be heading down now to change, so please leave me be...

Sanji walked out departing from Maxseen towards the elevator again, as it instantly arrived opening quickly after the press of it's button. The elevator went all the way down to the lower floor, but this time it didn't open it's doors. Sanji placed his right hand on the side where the buttons where, but here it was a empty space like being nothing, but part of the elevators inside walls. Slowly he pressed his hand into it, after doing so the elevator moved down one more floor, as the speakers on the wall said "lower district floor." Walking out Sanji was in a shooting range, as the space was huge filled with many armed weapons to use, even with targets to practice on in the distance. The space was kinda darken with a light shade of white coming from the ceiling lights. He looked at all of the different kind of guns with a cold glare. "Time to get ready"

He walked deep into the spacious area more as from his clear view on the left side of the wall were all the guns neatly hanged up. The right side of the wall is what payed Sanji's attention though as a outfit was already placed firmly on the white brackets that kept it afloat from the wall. Sanji extended his right hand to take hold of this outfit as he started to put it on. The material the outfit was made out of was cloth tightly fit, but in a way things would be indeed comfortable for a person. Due to the tightness his muscle appearance slightly showed, but this wasn't the true stand out feature that brought a person to think. He grabbed this white mask that had a red flame streak design on the surface of it, he used his right hand to put it on his face in a soft manner.

The mask even covered his whole face, but he was able to see through it clearly,because it had a opening where Sanji's brown eyes could see out of it . Once Sanji put it on he walked over to the wall that were filled with guns as he grabbed his first choice. Yes, this one was a sniper called Barrett .50cal he took hold of it as he wrapped the strap that it was connected to on his back. He had 5 inch blade within his right sneaker as his favorite pistol that was crafted himself hung on the left side of his waist within it's black holster. Sanji looked down at the ground in a despondent manner, but this feeling wasn't as the word itself explained. No he was in low spirits, but low as in his killing intent didn't care who was in his way as of this moment. "Now it's about time I'm finally ready." He raised his brown eyes above the floor and looked out the glass window which was dark, because of it being night time at the moment that was at the rooms end. The window was soon opened, but as it did such a thing the room itself became dark like a instant shut down was performed. Sanji looked afar into the black sky as a short burst of winds were passing by that blew his cocktail hair.

"Alright..." he leaned forward falling outside of this window the ground was fast approaching, since he was on one of the lower levels in fact his body was sec's from hitting the ground, but before that happened he put his feet on the buildings surface. The place he was falling from became an act of support for him as he kicked off the glass, but the kick off was so gentle that the glass from that spot didn't break. However this kick sent his body flying forward as the next building heading was soon in his site. Sanji made a safe landed after 4 sec's from that kick off on another high building from this point on he kept running from building to building, as he was heading towards an active area of china town. One area privately used for parties like this for guys like Gato to use.

Time passed as Sanji made his travel from building to building, as this was going on Gato's gang along with his so called partner Naishen were walking into the huge building that was lit up with many lights from the outside. The lights were flashing many colors, as all the people went in it was a huge crowd one could say about 40 people if counted correctly. Sanji had his radio piece connected in his right ear as a static sound was occurring. "Yes Maxseen I'm at the scene" Maxseen: Good because the party has already started once Gato gives out that toast he's going to get shot, but I recently got more information on this Sanji. I hear that not everyone from Gato's side is going to betray him so he does have a few true men on this side, but that doesn't solve much. You see either way how you look at this Gato's out numbered and they will be a shoot out.

Sanji this is where you come in, so now your job is to kill everyone there except Gato get him out safe without entering into the building. You can't enter because only invited guest are allowed, so if you walk in no doubt people will find you to be suspicious and fire earlier than expected. Sanji: I see, so you want me to kill everyone in there and expect Gato to come out without a bullet or something, well this is a lot this time Maxseen but it shouldn't be a problem heh... in fact I'll get to test out my reaction skills. Around this time Sanji landed on a building about 10 feet from the exact spot where the party was being held.

"I'll hold ground here so now I'll wait on q, but before that." He shifted his shoulders a bit taking off the Barrett .50 Cal sniper as he held it tightly within his hands, but softly rested his front body on the ground while extending the sniper forward with precise balance. "I will use the electrical current in this shot to get things started on this night." Sanji brought his left hand forward on the sniper softly rubbing his finger tips on the sides to click a piece in a backward fashion. He looked through the sniper scope clearly seeing his targets mainly his objective which was Gato. Sanji noticed one of the lights flickering on the building " heh it's always a flaw within the lighting system, if it's a flicker outside then the short must be carried on inside. I see it" a bulb about 2 feet from Gato's standing was flickering off and on catching some of the guys attention.

"Now let's this night of tragedy befall itself.." Two of the guys in the party: Hey that light is flickering off and on what's up with it. Nothing to worry about it's probably a bulb that needs to be fixed sheesh. Sanji had his index and middle finger on the trigger which was quickly pulled back as the shot from the silenced sniper was sent towards the light of the building that flickered. The bullet had a small electrical current within it and hit the building within passing sec's 2 to be exact. Now once the bullet hit all the lights from the outside the building including the streets and the inside shut down instantly. The people inside looked up at the ceiling as nothing could be seen, but in that moment everyone were cautious of each other. No one could see anything so they had their hands on their fire armed weapons firmly just in case. Gato: Alright everyone we'll get this fixed were is my phone, he pulled out his phone, but even that wasn't working.

Sanji kept his clear aim on the ones who had their fire arms handy, he was waiting for a clear move which was soon to come which indeed happened in a few minutes of inwards panicking from the crowd. Sanji's brown eyes darkened as they turned grey like a ghost before letting go another shot, this was prior to one of the guys extending his gun towards the others and was about to shoot in panic. Sanji shot straight through his head with his silenced sniper it was ever so silent that the shot that entered the guys head wasn't even heard only a faint of passing wind formed from that. Now the night has begun, as many others within that building started to set off their weapons however this Phantom was indeed ready... (Next Chapter 2 The Tragic night.)


	2. The Tragic Night

The Tragic Night: The guy that got shot by Sanji fell onto the ground, yes his shot wasn't heard at all, but because of the males body weight the sound of his falling to the ground was hearable. The other males within the building who were no doubt Gato's thugs heard that sound and took out their hand weapons, which were no doubt guns. However the room was dark hard to see for a normal human being and because of this they all panicked not knowing that to do. Yes the suspense of fear over took them it was dark nothing could be seen and, because of this anxiety filled the room soon causing many of them to sweat.

Sanji however was still on the roof top having his sniper ready his eyes faded giving of a ghostly color, as his pupils within showed the passing gray winds like a real live ghost would give off. Now let's finish this 39 targets left. Sanji's right hand was released off the trigger after the first shot, but he once again he placed his index finger on the trigger and began shooting his silenced sniper rifle. However before he did that he pulled the trigger back on his sniper using his left hand again, this was to disable the electrical current shot. Everyone that was in the building finally started shooting because if the pressure, as Sanji was as calm like the passing waves on the sea shore.

The guys that were with Naishen shot each other not knowing who their enemies were because of the darkness. Sanji: Look at those fools sad to see how humans fall under despair so easily not being able to think clearly because of it, well whatever it's their lives that are lost... Sanji fired killing another male inside the building, but after firing he kept the pace up and continued the round of fire while reloading precisely in the right time, well knowing his reload cap which was 10 a piece. He did so without a flaw taking advantage of each second that passed killing about 20 people in less than 5 sec's, this was no doubt because of his phantom skills. Sanji kept doing this while keeping an eye on Gato.

Gato was in a panic and was shooting too, but flying bullets were in the room that everyone were in and a couple flew by Gato's way, but Sanji even being able to see in the dark shot those bullets with his sniper coming towards Gato stopping them in their tracks accurately. He did this while killing the rest of the men in the room which he was down to 4 more that soon died in the following sec. Each time more and more died the room got quiet, as Gato looked around wondering where the exit was he found the door and began running towards it stepping over the dead bodies.

Sanji: Well that was easy like alway Gato should be running out any second now. The police were on their way down the block with many of their cars following because of the huge shoot out. Sanji felt like something was off right away though, because Gato hasn't come out the building yet which he should have done already. Something is not right he said as he picked up his sniper from the ground and strapped it around his back again. He ran quickly towards the right hand side to avoid the police while quickly approaching the building leaving a ghostly wind behind his presence.

Sanji entered in from the side of the building where one of the broken windows were looking around for Gato and there he was held from the back of his suit jacket. Gato was a grown man wasn't that tall, but no doubt heavy because of having weight on him, yet whoever this person was held him with ease up in the air making his body noticeable for anybody to see that was in the room. Sanji: Who are you he asked, but whoever you are it doesn't matter, because now that you involved yourself with him you'll have to die.

Sanji's mask covered his face as he spoke to the shadow like figure. Shadow like figure: Oh is that right Sanji I'm pretty sure you well know that you're not not capable of killing the important people that truly affect the world with their presence correctly. Meanwhile the guy was talking Sanji pulled out his favorite pistol from it's holster that resided on the left side of his waist. The moment he pulled it out and was about to fire the shadow like figure shot Gato in the head with his hand held gun of his own.

Before being shot Gato pleaded for help from the figure that stood in front of him which was Sanji, but quickly died. The male that killed him stood letting Gato hit the ground, but this startled Sanji, because his reaction speed was to fast to keep up with especially in his phantom mood. Like always your speed can't keep up with the darkness Sanji. Sanji got a slight burst of pain within his head when the male said that, but he ignored it and payed keenly attention on him.

The cops were around the building about this time now, seeing this the male spoke out well I guess our meeting is over, but don't worry your failure will be even more emanate after the punishment I'll soon be giving you for leaving Fade of the Phantoms the figure ran out the back from a open window, but his passing didn't just leave a ghostly wind which color was normally gray, his was black and his body blended in with the dark Sanji's eyes was able to see him leave and followed behind him, but when he reached outside his presence was gone.

Sanji: How did I lose him once again his head started hurting, as he kept moving escaping from the cops that entered inside the building seeing all the dead bodies. Sitting on top of the edge of the rooftop he originally was on he contacted Maxseen through his radio piece while holding his head still. Maxseen: Hey Sanji you're contacting me later than usual what happened did everything turn out tonight? Sanji: No Maxseen I failed... Gato died. Yes this phantom has failed his first job ever being in Japan, because of this mysterious male. I see so it's you Diesen..., he departed from the building and headed back towards base where he started off from and dressed back in his school clothes.

Yeah Maxseen that's what happened after Sanji explained the story to Maxseen who was very disappointed, but well knew the way things ended couldn't be helped. Maxseen: I see, so he sent a phantom after you, so no doubt he well knows what's going on. Sanji was listening, but because of his head bothering him off and on, he wanted to hang up his cell phone and begin his way back home. Sanji: Yeah, but Maxseen I'm going to go my head is hurting and I want to think about things, so sorry to cut this conversation short, but I'll speak to you later.

Maxseen: Understandable it's alright Sanji get some rest maybe you're finally remembering something. I'm sad it had to be from the incident tonight though. Sanji: Thank you Maxseen goodnight after doing that he left the building by taking the elevator from the secret floor down to the normal entrance of this huge building that Maxseen controlled being the company owner of CJD which stood for Central Japan's Delivery. Yes one of the main companies that oversees the delivery of many products made by Japan itself over the world.

Sanji took the upcoming bus that was heading towards his way home, as he took a seat closing his brown eyes and started thinking deeply. All the while after these things were going on Sayawai was in the house sitting on one of the japanese pillows that were made to support her body in a comfortable way. She was wearing her dark blue cloth pjs since it was 10pm around this time, no doubt her mind was focused on her school work since the graduation test was on monday, but since Sanji was later than usual her mind finally began to wonder off.

Sayawai: What's taking him so long he's never late, but knowing him I'm sure everything is ok. However I just feel so uneasy "sigh", she started to think about the past closing her grayish blue eyes. Yes the dark past of a tragic night that changed her life forever. Sayawai was a happy five year old living with her parents in Tokyo it was around 9:00 pm when her father Waysbe was driving on the streets heading home from spending a day together as a family with her mom Suijai.

Driving across the street a intercepted car hit them dead on the crash immediately killed her two parents. The car was hit mainly in the front intentionally missing the back, but Sayawai was dazed out by the impact finally realizing what happened. She saw her two parents dead in horror seeing their bodies so badly injured that a person catching a sight of them would throw up. However Sayawai didn't throw up though her father body was spit in half leaving some of his organs hanging out and her mothers head spit right off all from the impact.

Men quickly rushed towards the banged up car that tipped over, as Sayawai escaped from the back crawling towards her dead parents slowly crying in sorrow and fear, but while she did this the guys quickly pulled her away from the scene. Yes away from her parents she was being taken away a family that was happy, but in a instant everything was taken away from her. She extended her right hand out towards them slowly passing out after one of the men ejected her with a liquid that caused her to pass out for awhile.

Sayawai finally woke up after a few hours passing seeing about 7 shadow figures, they only looked like this because she just had opened her eyes, but when she was fully awake there standing was 7 kids all in her age group except for one he was 4 years old and this young boy was keenly interested in her at first sight, but his glare gave off a concerning glare, but the rest of the kids eyes was filled with fear and sorrow.

The four year old boy was looking at her and quickly in calm manner asking if she as ok. Sayawai: Where am I and who are you guys and mom and dad they are... before she got to finish she was cut off by another. Dieshen: He was standing near the wall where the dark over shadowed him, they are dead right so what we all have lost important things here. Two other kids spoke at the same time the females name was Niya and Neya. Niya/Neya: Hey no reason to be mean Dieshen she just got here they pouted together looking at him as their voice was sadden, but they tried to keep a positive expression with their actions.

The four year old boy spoke to Sayawai. Hey my name is Sanji and I can't explain much on what's going on, but I do know these kids here are just as confused like you. Sanji smiles. Niya/Neya: I'm glad to see another female join us they got in front of Sayawai really quick saying that, because I would hate to be surrounded by boys bleh... Kytoa: Hey boys aren't that bad right Nabal? Nabal: I guess not, but with my intellect what does it matter. Keyata: Hello... she stuttered saying that to Sayawai while kneeling down on her left hand side.

Dieshen: You guys talk to much don't you know when to be quiet. Nabal: I'm pretty sure if we knew how to be quiet we wouldn't be talking to each other right now Dieshen it's not that hard to understand. Dieshen: I didn't ask for your say so smart mouth cheh. Kytoa: I say it's better to get along then to talk down on each other. I mean were all kids here so we should understand right? Niya/Neya: Boys like Dieshen are annoying though so getting along is a huge iffy, these twins spoke exactly alike at the same time. Keyata: What's... your name she asked Sayawai. She spoke back to Keyata politely saying my name is Sayawai. Sayawai uh, well that's a pretty name umm... my name is Keyata it's nice to meet you she softly smiled at her. Sayawai felt a little better after what happened due to girls kind nature.

Dieshen had black hair that reached his shoulder as far as length was concerned, it was in a straight fashion as his right eye was covered by his black bang. He had black eyes cold as the dark, but also looked like darkness itself. Yes his demeanor was like so with almost everything. Niya/Neya were twins they spoke exactly at the same time while having each expression they displayed to be alike. The girls had brown hair that were in Chinese style buns on both sides of their head with short fringe bangs hanging over their foreheads a bit. They have dim yellow eyes that glowed brightly when the sun shined on them.

Kytoa was a small kid himself, but the appearance he gave off was cool, collective and no doubt calm as he always had a straight face while he talked. He had light grey eyes kinda similar to a wolf, his hair was even shaped like a wolfs bang being the color grey since he dyed it like so. No doubt his interest of wolves was being shown. Nabal had blonde hair wearing clothing that would clearly belong to a rich person, but that's not what defined him it's his attitude among many things which he had a very intellect thinking of. The hair he had was circled around his head with short strands that went passed his ears and stopped. He kept only his front strands where his eyes where brushed back for he could see.

Keyata had dark blue hair that reached her shoulders in length, her bangs were split in the middle as she had them brushed to keep them that way. She was a shy girl hardly able to speak out her words with confidence, but her caring way about herself always was within her and she displayed that with her actions. Now here these 8 kids not knowing what's going on or why their here in the first place, but even so at this very moment the lives they had connected.

The 8 kids carelessly talking to each like so one would think nothing was wrong with the situation they were in, but this grouped conversation was interrupted by a opened door. Yes someone had opened the door to the locked room they were in, a male had walked in his height was about 5'11 as his structure wasn't muscular. He basically had a normal appearance as far as his body was concerned, but this feature didn't make him stand out.

Yes it was his red eyes deep down they were cold hiding in so much ambition and these kids was able to sense that just by looking at him. Sanji however wasn't afraid of what he saw, as the other kids did have some worry to an extent. The male had natural gray slicked back hair, as his forehead was clearly shown because of this, he spoke to the group of kids saying this while having his hands behind his back, as he kept them together.

Hello my children my name is Kinshou it seems everyone is lively despite being locked up in this room for a couple of days. Yes what an extraordinary group indeed you guys are and I presume you took the time to at least understand each other to a degree yes? Kinshou spoke to them like everything was normal yet the very things that meant everything to these kids were taken away from them. Yes, these group of kids have lost their parents in various of different accidents, or so Kinshou made it seem that way.

Kinshou: Yes, Dieshen losing your older brother on that dark night. You two was walking home until these group of guys attacked you and in this fate ending your brother had protected you from a gun shot falling to his death. Such a sad story after losing both of your parents before hand due to abandonment. Niya/Neya before a plane lift off with your parents a bomb had been set to explode and exploded it did killing most of the passengers, but you two. I'm happy that some of the survivors turned out to be you.

Kytoa you were traveling with your dear parents only to run into a pack of wolves from the wild. They attacked you and killed off your parents it was amazing on how you defended yourself and tried saving them to the point of making the wolves leave. Nabal the rich young one who had everything he could ask for, but money can't buy life. Both of your parents became gravely ill soon losing themselves to the sickness.

Keyata the innocent little girl I guess what made you develop that persona was seeing your own father kill your mother, after he did so he killed himself and said sorry to you. The earnest glare he had on his face must of reached you, but at the same time confused you. And Sanji... Kinshou looked at the youngest boy there, well you are indeed special. Sanji's eyes displayed no fear, but yet when Kinshou was speaking to him at this moment rage filled his soul as he looked at the man.

No matter you all are here for a reason and I'll let you know right now. I will be the one taking care of each and everyone of you, so do not worry. I will be your new father and yes my children you will be the group I intend to create at this very moment. The Fade of the Phantoms, now because of clearly belonging to me I'll let you know what I require of you, before he was able to finish he was interrupted by Sanji. Sanji: What do you mean we'll be your children you know nothing of us, and yet in your own way intend to use us for your biding. How can you call yourself a father after saying all of this!

Kinshou: Sanji you are indeed correct I intend to use you, but not for myself alone a cause that will help all of us here. Now can you really say I don't care each of you have lost everything, and someone like me is willing to take care of you and provide anything of your desire. Tell me now can you really live in this cold world being nothing but a child and yet say you'll be able to take care of yourself without having a resolve or purpose? I'm giving each of you this purpose to not live in a self centered manner, but to be able to help the world.

Dieshen: Purpose you say how can we trust you? Kinshou: If you couldn't trust me or the truth wasn't escaping from my mouth right now I'm pretty sure all of you would be dead right now. If not physical for sure within your hearts. And that's why I decided to take you all in from the resources I've gathered all of you peered my interest, but in a way to help you all my dear children. The 8 kids looked at him with wonder even Sanji, but never once from the inside did Sanji's feelings change.

The glare they gave off after his speech intrigued them nothing the less, but truthfully all of them wanted a place to belong to, and if they couldn't create that from their hearts then what was the point of living. Sayawai expressed this the most since she just lost her parents recently. Kinshou: Now all of you shall view each other to be close, yes none of you here share each others blood, but I expect you to treat each other like so. The bonds you have will help you guys to work together.

Now the work I intend you to do will take time, you will need training to help me change the world. And when the word change comes to mind, what do you guys think of. Everyone was quiet until Sayawai answered change within yourself as a person? Kinshou: You're on the right track my dear girl, but of course I'm thinking bigger. The word change refers to changing the mindset of people, if we get rid of the ones who curse this world imagine how others may feel. People will be able to tell themselves now the world can be 1% better if a killer were to die.

Yes, so getting rid of the ones who truly cause suffering that spreads through the world is needed. If one huge evil died the percentage of security would be higher than 1 %. And that's what I want all of you to be ready for. I will train you all to be Phantoms beings without limits reaching the other side of understanding with everything, but most importantly with killing... Dieshen's eyes became evil when he spoke, but his face displayed joy in his dark way. Keyata: Wait if we are killers how can we call ourselves better than the people that we kill? Kinshou: Tell me killing without a reason is wrong, but the bigger the reason the greater the cause. The change we intend to create for the world will be worth the sacrifice.

Yes we will be killers, but you my children will kill for others and because of this we will change the world. Dieshen: I just like the whole idea of killing period I'm in at longs I find my purpose and I feel like it's the dark path that will help me. Kinshou: Dieshen you will soon realize the deep meaning behind our killing, but the choice is all up to you. The door was opened behind Kinshou, as he stepped out the way to show them the exit. Follow me and understand life or leave this room and forever be alone.

The 8 lives that were now connected had a choice to make, as all of them looked at the door with different intentions within their mind. The goals they had helped them to make this choice as each one of them stepped out the door choosing to side with Kinshou. The last two was Sayawai and Sanji as she looked at the door, but right back at Sanji. She didn't know how to explain it, but she didn't want to leave without his company after all he was the first one to comfort her with a honest heart.

Sanji had looked within her eyes and felt sorry, but at the same time with the situation he was in this felt like the smartest choice. Sanji grabbed Sayawai's right hand with his and spoke to her let's go, we'll get through this together. He knew she was still shaken up and wanted to support her, because this was the right thing to do. And at last these two kids walked out the door and lived their lives as a Phantom with the rest.

Kinshou had them train under the greatest pressure of martial arts different kinds some that weren't even heard of to the world. And all of the kids being natural gifted picked it up with ease. He had the killer instinct drilled within, they learned how to use all kinds of armed weapons such as hand guns, assault rifles, rocket launchers, sniper rifles, knifes and many more that Kinshou had provided for them. They all trained together moving on with their goals like so while doing this, and because of their choice like promised they were taken care of by Kinshou.

All at a young age this started and all the while Sanji kept his focus, not on what would change the world, but how to help everyone from themselves, because he felt like fear was the ruination of man. 13 years has passed since they had made this decision. Sayawai: Sanji what are you doing you have been working on this brand for awhile and it's just Kinshou's name. How long do you plan on staying in the technology department? Sanji: I want to present this to Kinshou, since everyone in their own way shown some kind of gratefulness over the years, but me so I don't want to see ungrateful. Sayawai: I only did it because you told me too and I knew you would break down eventually.

You made it so well with real hard steel , but also a hologram that shows his name and face with a greeting. She laughs, you sure you're not showing off your skills a little to much. Sanji: You well know it's no such thing as showing off our skills when it comes to us Phantoms Sayawai. And plus I have a goal in mind after giving him this gift, so be ready. Sayawai: Be ready? be ready for what, she was confused when he said this.

He stood up and blew off the solid name brand after screwing in a few more screws. Sanji: Alright let's go Sayawai, they had departed from that room down a hallway that lead to many other rooms used only for training. Some of the other Phantoms were using these rooms as they passed by. Dieshen: You guys are always together hahah love is such a weak fragile thing, because with one mistake darkness can take over the heart. Sayawai had slightly blushed after he made that remark.

Sanji: Darkness can't overcome fear one that has a strong heart knows no fear in turn can beat the darkness. Sayawai: And aren't you forgetting Dieshen that my eyes can over shadow your darkness with light, she smirked. Dieshen: Hmph, yeah yeah keep talking you two actions are always a sure way to prove things. Nabal had walked out another room that was in front of them. Nabal: Hey guys how's the gang doing on this fine day, he smiled with his rich boy appeal. Sayawai: Hey Nabal were doing alright though Dieshen is trying to start a fight. Nabal: I see, well you do know he's not smart enough to see that fighting isn't always a sure way to win.

Sanji: Phantoms use various of ways to win battles, so you're right about that Nabal, by the way where is Keyata, Sayawai wanted to spend time with her today. Nabal: Oh Keyata is on a mission with Kytoa they were assigned to take out the leader of this under cover gang. You know how that goes, the biggest threats always hide behind companies that they own. However just right about now, he looks at his phone receiving a text message. Ah, they are done Keyata just told me she walked up to him and shot him. The guy saw nothing coming, because he felt no type of harm from her whatsoever.

And it seems Kytoa took out the group that was assigned to watch over their precious leader, he sliced their bullets into pieces like always. I don't even know why humans bother to shoot him, they fail all the time. I guess I'll help them out he smirked in a evil manner and pressed an app on his phone. After pressing that app on the sides of the building Keyata and Kytoa were in which was located in Canada bombs set off.

Kytoa looked at the building after feeling it rock to the sides and quickly he sheathed his sword that was covered in blood after killing those group of men. Ahh man come on Nabal we have no times for your games. He ran towards the room where Keyata was in, as he pushed open the door to see her feel the breeze through the window after having blood on her face a bit from shooting her target in the face.

Keyata smiled and looked at Kytoa. I see Nabal is at it again always having things set up for himself, but look Kytoa he even sent a helicopter to pick us up. Kytoa: Cheh I didn't ask for his help, but understanding the situation it would be better to take his help this time instead of escaping from this collapsing building. I mean it wouldn't be hard at all for me, because I like doing this alone, but we have to be home for father. The building gave another loud bang noise as one of the other bombs set off. Keyata: Come on Kytoa let's go, she jumped from the ledge of the window frame and landed in the chopper Kytoa quickly followed behind her, as they closed the door. Mission complete she softly smiled at him and looked at the burning building having a innocent glare on her face.

Nabal meanwhile in Australia where there home base was located laughed. Hacking into everything and using it for your desire, but also being able to control things with ease is so interesting. Sanji: I see you put your hand in their mission like always. Nabal: That's because I want to catch Keyata off guard, but her innocent demeanor is rock solid so much part of her that's it's kinda scary to believe she has blood in her veins.

Sayawai: Hey Keyata is fine can't say a normal human being like none of us are, but indeed a female like me who loves to express herself, she smiled while saying that until spotting the twins that came from the elevator. Niya/Neya: Hey everyone they spoke exactly at the same time like always, you know father will be home today he's always away for a long time when business needs to be taken care of. Nabal: I'm well aware, but he needs all of us together when he returns, because it's around that time that he needs our blood again to check our progress as phantoms.

Sanji: Yeah, but doesn't he have a record of our blood from last month after all he doesn't check us the following week after, it's kinda to soon. He thought to himself like something wasn't right here. Nabal: Yeah I guess your right, but don't look to much into it he must have his reasons. They all walked together opening up another door that lead to a huge like room one would say it looked like a living room, this was the place they all spent time together when none of them were busy anyway.

Sayawai: And we wait for those two to return. Niya/Neya: Hey Sayawai let's see if you can beat the twin game again, they played their game after Sayawai told them it's hardly no winning with that game, because of you two. However I like the challenge. Dieshen had his back on the wall in darken place like always and Nabal was on his phone messing with many things, as Sanji laid back on the sofa staring deep into the air thinking about Kinshou's long return after handling some business.

Being in that room together for about 4 hours Kytoa and Keyata finally returned back to home or base and walked in the room they were in. Niya/Neya: Keyata they quickly jumped on her having they boobs all squished together since it was a group like hug. The females weren't that tall, as the twins were one inch shorter than Sayawai while Keyata was the same height as her. All of them had a slim appeal with a decent bust line that seemed to grow.

You boobs grew again Keyata they felt her breasts by pressing theirs on hers. Keyata had slightly blushed saying stop it... please guys. Sayawai sighed and stood up looking at them stop harassing the girl will you, she smirked saying that while smiling to Keyata. Keyata had smiled in returned. Kytoa walked in as he stood in front of Nabal. Like always you like interfering with our missions he gave him a annoyed wolf like glare. Nabal: Oh come on it was funny and you well understand your surroundings so what happened couldn't sense that was coming?

Kytoa: Not like I couldn't sense it I just didn't want it happening, but of course it did after they spoke for a few mins and the girls where having their moment a announcement was heard through the speakers from the room they were in. Attention everyone Kinshou has just returned home. Yes I repeat Kinshou has just returned everyone that were assigned to report back to him after finishing their respected jobs must do so now.

Sanji: I guess that's our cue the door opened to where the group of Phantoms were, as these group of men about 6 to be exact that Kinshou's had chosen himself walked in, they all had high scientific knowledge. Hello everyone it's nice to meet you again after all these years is everyone ready to leave. The Phantoms had looked at them not nodding, but well ready to walk out with them everyone except Sanji. Sanji: Excuse me I have to hand something to Kinshou really quick, so please I'll attend the composure room once I give what I have to him. Excuse me Sanji, but this is a matter of great importance and Kinshou said to handle it right away, while one of them was talking he had disappeared.

Sanji had walked in Kinshou's room opening the door only to see him hanging his coat on the back of his chair, while having his back turned towards him. Kinshou: Sanji my boy what are you doing here aren't you well aware that the scientist has arrived. Sanji: Yes father, but I had to give this to you after all I didn't want you to feel like I'm the only one that didn't want to show you appreciation, so here father. Sanji had handed him the steel name brand that fully spelled out his name. Kinshou: Why thank you my boy this name stands tall on my desk more than anything, he expect the gift with his eyes. He smirked while smiling, you worked hard on this did you my boy.

Sanji: Yes I did father which is why it took me awhile now excuse me father. I'm sorry for coming here well knowing I had to be with the others, but thank you for understanding. I'll make my way down the composure room now. He had left his presence after doing so Kinshou had taken a seat looking at the name brand that soon lit up showing his face and giving him a welcome home greeting since it was programed to give him certain greetings depending on the time he came in.

Sanji had walked in the room opening the metal automatic doors and looked at the others who had been stripped of their clothes lined up behind each other. One of the scientist told him to strip which he did fully and stood behind Sayawai who had her breasts covered with one of her arms. Looking back she smiled at Sanji asking him in whispering manner was it that important to give that to Kinshou now. Sanji: Yes indeed, because my appreciation will be shown tonight... his glare had hate yet was composed. Sayawai noticed this as she stood in line waiting for her turn to get scanned.

The twins were poking each other breasts slightly touching their nipples, as they tickled each other by doing so slightly. Niya/Neya: Sanji you're finally back they looked at him having they lower body hang over showing their breasts bounce slightly in front of Kyota's face who stood right behind them. Kyota: Come on focus your next and I'm tired of your breasts being in my face. Niya/Neya: Oh quiet Kytoa what does your senses go dull with you see girls naked or something, he growled at their remark.

Meanwhile Keyata was standing up getting her body scanned and slowly walked towards the side after she was done, there one of the scientist had a needle that had white liquid. Slowly they stuck this needle in her taking her blood mixing this white liquid with her blood. Sayawai: Hey they wasn't suppose to taking our blood this was basic body scan I thought Sanji spoke out to her whispering precisely... Think about Sayawai it was only one time they took our blood and that's when we was released from that room. Yes we was all kids back then and from that moment we only got scanning, but why now is the blood being taken.

Kinshou is not telling us something and I know the others are aware, but they side to accept living under these rules for the goal he has in mind for all us. I on the other hand will not, because I well know what he's up to and I won't allow it to happen... Keyata was standing on the side after getting her blood taken away being slightly dizzy, as her face looked blank like she was being controlled somewhat. She stood there smiling at Sayawai holding her breasts up, because she didn't want them hanging down and kept her legs together knocking them back and forth in nervous manner.

Keyata looked at Sayawai and spoke out with her lips moving it will be fine. The twins had just been scanned and shot as well with the needle while this was going on, so Kyota was having his turn. After Kytoa was Nabal then Dieshen, this process took about 10 mins a piece for each phantom. Kinshou was in his room sitting on his chair with his hands interlocking together forming one whole fist. He looked straight ahead thinking about what was happening and smiled at the progress his children was making.

The progress isn't the problem, but it's the mixture difference to balance their beings together. Yes I could never get a steady hold on that curse you. If that man hadn't taken his research, but also had nerve to delete the one he worked on here, we wouldn't be stuck at this level. Perfection is what he denied and because of that the world is hindered isn't that right Sanji... Kinshou looked at the brand after saying his name a hologram appeared showing a blue rectangle it was clear and showed no message sign.

Sayawai was next in line she looked back at Sanji with a concerned glare the one she gave him on night when her parents died. Sanji smiled and said everything will be fine, so then she walked just about to get scanned, but when it was about to happen the weapon system that Kinshou had built himself that should only respond to his voice command starting firing.

The many guns from the ceiling and corners fired aiming only at the scientist, when this happened Sanji grabbed Sayawai's hand and pulled her running from the room. The guns had killed most of the scientist after one said wait before being shot in his back with four bullets straight through. Kinshou looked at the ceiling and hid under his desk that had a protective barrier that blocked off the bullets.

I see this boy... I didn't think he'd be able to control something that was simply under my control in the first place. How did he, wait I see when I spoke out his name this name brand detected my voice, so he must of programed it in a way that when his name was spoken out from my mouth while in the presence of this name brand the guns would go off, but it's more I looked at the brand too thinking about him so this thing is more complexed then I thought it was very clever my boy.

However do you think you'll get away with this, while Kinshou was thinking about this Sayawai and Sanji kept running down the hallway after taking the elevator up to their respected rooms. Running fast of course Sayawai's breasts were bouncing back and forth in a rapid pace, she didn't bother to keep them together since something indeed was going on. The lower half of her body which was no doubt her private area wasn't a worry either only sweat was produced from it, since she was slightly concerned about the situation. Sanji on the other had only had his private part moving back and forth in a fast manner, but ignored the slight uncomfortable feeling.

Sanji had quickly opened up a suit case hidden underneath his bed and took out sweat suits that was perfect in size for Sayawai and himself, while he did this a group of men came down their way holding guns with protective gear that repelled the bullets. Sayawai: We have guest Sanji so whatever you're doing do it now. Sanji: I got the suits, we'll put it on during combat can you handle it? He threw the suit towards her as she grabbed it with her left hand and flipped in air straight forward towards the group of men.

The guys shot at her, but her eyes darken in a light fashion having the color of ghost which was gray, but because of her blue grayish eyes her glare shined brightly showing her eyes to be small glowing blue lights. Sayawai carefully dodged the bullets that were aimed at her head,legs,chest with ease without a scratch. She had her legs wrapped around the head of the men head, while she was in mid air dodging the top that Sanji had given her was already on her zipped up.

She flipped the guy with her legs using the correct balance with the palm of her hands to stand herself straight up on the floor while using her hands. The men shot at her again, but with her legs she used the man as shield and then threw his body at them after turning her hands on spinning angle to give the throw speed and power knocking them over like a pins.

Sanji had appeared behind them breaking their neck before they was able to get off the ground his presence fading like a ghost leaving a gray wind behind his passing. Sanji: Thanks Sayawai he felt something within their mist. Sayawai watch out! Quickly a pair of feet came crashing towards her head, but due to Sayawai's quick block with her forearms she wasn't harmed fatally.

Her body from the kick was sent back so far that she hit her back dead hard into the wall leaving a small crater within it. The twins Niya/Neya had kicked her within that instant while dodging the incoming fire of bullets that was aimed at them, as they stood there naked as their eyes were ghostly showing no sign of restraint of their own bodies. Like I thought they are being controlled... The hallway darken in that instant.

Sanji had blocked incoming blows that were aimed on his rib cage and the sides of his face. He couldn't see anything as the dark itself was attacking him. Sanji: Damn it this is bad first the twins now Dieshen. Hey Sawawai are you alright, she spoke out saying to him yeah I think so before dodging another kick from the twins, this time they used their knee's shattering the wall behind Sayawai instantly.

Sanji: Wait why are the guns not firing from the ceiling anymore. I know it's dark, but that shouldn't stop them from firing. No way Sanji noticed that all of the ceiling guns had been destroyed. He's quick on his feet like always, but more matter Sanji took out a grenades from his left pocket after blocking a few more blows from Dieshen who couldn't be seen at the moment.

Throwing the grenade on the on the ground which was soon knocked towards the side by Dieshen since he knew what it was the flash occurred. The light that came from the explosion lit up the whole hallway quickly blinding Dieshen for a moment who hated bright light on him, as Sayawai saw this she thought to herself this was a good time to distract the twins. Sayawai: Sanji I'm going outside on the roof to take them away from her, but because one the others arrive it will be to hard to fight let alone escape.

She had jumped out the hole the twins made and whiles he did so slipped on the pants that Sanji had given her, when she did the twins jumped right after her. Sayawai had landed her feet on the surface of the building from the outside and kicked off upwardly giving her a boost towards the top of the ceiling, as she kept kicking herself upwards Niya/Neya kept following her doing to the same.

Sanji quickly followed to back up Sayawai who now was on top on the building standing on the side where the huge waterfall was, this waterfall was connected to the dam that Kinshou had built to receive pure water source from the waterfall. The moment Sanji flipped upward the land on the building top a quick slash came from the side he didn't have time to see it, but felt it's presence due to the passing wind. He instantly turned his body side ways after flipping forward and used his right foot to kick off the object that tried to hit him.

Kytoa stood there holding his sword standing at the edge of the building. Sanji: Huff, huff that was close Sayawai are you alright, she spoke out saying here, but these two are keeping me occupied. She was dodging the twins incoming blows well knowing taking a direct hit would be fatal. Sanji looked behind him as Keyata's presence was seen, but he didn't feel it as she got up close to him giving him a slash across the side of his stomach.

Damn it I was caught off guard by Kytoa so I didn't notice Keyata which was dangerous. He had flipped over her body getting some distance between the two, as incoming bullets came from a chopper that was air borne. The bullets were aimed on Sanji and Sayawai, as they both dodged them while being attacked by the other phantoms.

Dieshen had faded his being in the dark as this was happened standing by the back of the building waiting for them to approach him. Nabal was on the chopper controlling it, as they all was ganging up on them in their own way like so. Sanji and Sayawai had their backs against the wall standing at the edge of the building where the waterfall was. Sanji: Sayawai this isn't good it's ridged rocks at the bottom of this fall before he was able to finish Nabal had fired two incoming missiles that hit the left and right side edge close to where they were standing.

Doing this broke the back of the surface they were on as they fall down slowly losing their balance. All the other phantoms had cold ghostly glares while staring at them like they knew nothing of the two, as they fell Dieshen using the dark to travel fast went to hit Sayawai in mid air, she was able to see the blow, but wasn't fast enough to block it in time. Preparing herself for the blow she closed her eyes, but before she was hit Sanji kicked off the crumbled up pieces that came from the building and held onto Sayawai taking the kick.

The blow from the kick broke a few rib bones from his left hand side despite the vigorous training Sanji went through to keep his body toned. He flew downward even faster while holding Sayawai in his arms falling to their a doom that awaited them. Dieshen had kicked off from the pieces as well bringing himself back up on the solid roof top. Kinshou had spoke to them though he wasn't there saying that's enough my children it's no way they are surviving that fall.

Sayawai: Sanji are you alright, he replied saying I'll live, but the rocks at the bottom. She looked through the heavy mist that they fell through soon about to hit the water that had those rocks ready to pierce anything. Focusing carefully well knowing a mistake could cost their lives she propelled their falling to safely fall between the rocks crashing into the water. She kicked off the rock while they was both underneath the water, as Sanji kept holding her tightly, but soon started to loosen the grip, this was due to the damage he had suffered.

Once she kicked the rock the water current took them through even faster, as their bodies were being carried in different directions, they were moving so fast none stop with action dealing with this right after fighting their friends not. Sanji felt like he was moving through time as this roller coaster ride took place.

Traveling through the water Sayawai and Sanji tried controlling their bodies to the fullest fighting the current to avoid the rocks underneath. Soon seeing the clear view of water they thought the escape was emanate, but swirling in a circle the current took them slightly left and Sanji hit his head hard on the surface of a rock they had just dodged, he opened his mouth taking in some water because of the impact.

The back of Sanji's head was bleeding a bit as his grip on Sayawai was loosen, she felt his presence lose him as they flowed separately from each other. She swam fast reaching out for him with her right hand trying to grab a hold of his hand, but didn't notice the other drop from the water that was approaching them. Sanji had fell giving Sayawai a quick floating pain through her heart seeing him fall being unconscious. No I will not lose you too she spoke to herself especially not you... Sanji.

Falling right after him in this dark night, she focused her blue bright ghostly eyes on him adjusting her body so that she fell faster grabbing hold of him preparing for the fall. She knew if he wasn't in her grasp before they hit the water she would have lost him and just a sec from hitting the water she had him within her arms, as they both hit hard in the stream.

The night was dark they had flowed in the water finally getting air due to Sayawai bringing their bodies upwards. Sayawai: Uhhh, ahhh taking deep breaths controlling her self as she swam holding Sanji. Soon they hit land after an hour of swimming and she placed Sanji's body on the sand. Immediately she performed cpr that soon woke Sanji back up after coughing up water from his mouth.

Sanji: Sayawai... where are we and why are we here? She looked at him so happy that he was ok or so it seemed until she finally caught the understanding of his words. No way... her mouth opened up a bit, as she spoke Sanji you don't remember. He held his head slowly standing up I don't know what I'm supposed to remember a few things are faint within in my mind.

Sayawai was in distraught feeling so very down for Sanji who had lost some of his memory, but quickly she regained herself and told him they must keep moving. Yes on this dark tragic night the lives of these two have changed once again. Chapter 3 The Phantom of the Dark


	3. The Phantom of the Dark

Chapter 3 The Phantom of the Dark: Sayawai laid there with her legs crossed in the deep dream of the past that brought her to a level of distress that tears came flowing from her eyes. Sanji had walked by her side kneeling as he took his left index finger wiping off her tears that flowed softly, because of this she had opened her bright grayish blue eyes.

Oh my god Sanji I fell asleep and didn't even cook dinner, she quickly got up, but before she moved he gave her a close hug saying don't worry. I cooked tonight and I didn't forget the grocery. He had placed her head on his shoulder and let it rest there. Sanji: You had the dream again uh of that tragic night you spoke to me about in the past many times.

I'm sorry for not being able to understand fully of the pain you go through every time you have that dream. I can't even imagine the pain you go through because of it, but like always it will be alright I'm right here with you... She couldn't help but pour her eyes out crying showing her emotional side which phantoms really aren't suppose to show, but how could she help it.

Sayawai had lost many things, and even her friends that she viewed as family was part of the list to think she had to fight them again wasn't comforting. Sanji had held her with a gentle caring embrace letting her cry on him, as the pain she had inside needed to be let go of, after she had cried for good 10 mins, they sat down and ate dinner. The time being around 10:30 pm as the full moon shined over the dark sky that kept it's shadow embrace, because of the passing that the afloat clouds gave off.


End file.
